


Day Thirteen: Sauntering Vaguely Upwards

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Rising, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: It might have been when he first noticed that several of his feathers had turned from darkest black to light silver-grey.Yes, that’s when it started.





	Day Thirteen: Sauntering Vaguely Upwards

Crowley felt warm, so deliciously warm in his angel’s embrace. Holy energy flowed off of Aziraphale to spark across his skin and light up his nerves like the filament in a light bulb. It was like laying on hot sand, like diamond dust being ground into his flesh. It was painful, but oh! It hurt so good. 

The sensation of sparking heat was second only to the waves of _love_ that rolled off of the angel. Washed over him like ocean waves, waves that might drown him and he’d gladly fill his lungs with them.

Crowley couldn’t be sure when he had first been able to sense Aziraphale’s love so clearly. He had known it was there of course, he could read it in every line of Aziraphale’s face and body. Demons can’t sense love, not that same way angels do, but suddenly Crowley could. 

It might have been when he first noticed that several of his feathers had turned from darkest black to light silver-grey. 

_ Yes, that’s when it started. _

He had walked into the book shop one morning with the idea of asking Aziraphale to lunch and there it was, that feeling of love. So strong it knocked him back a step, and for a split second he thought his heart would literally burst. 

He had told Aziraphale, but not about his feathers. Brushed off the angel’s questions with half-baked excuses about how he had always been slightly different from other demons anyways. And he had certainly not mentioned it when one shed primary grew back _ white _. 

Crowley hadn’t known what to think when he first saw that one long feather growing in, a white so bright and pure it almost hurt to look at it. He felt though, oh yes, he _ felt. _

He felt hope, dread, confusion, and his feelings had roiled within him like a sea in a hurricane. If angels could Fall it followed that it might be possible for demons to Rise. But if it had ever happened before there was no account of it. 

For the moment though Holy energy still stung in the best way possible, and if Aziraphale sensed a change about his demon he didn’t mention it. Crowley felt contented here, his angel loved him and just at this exact moment he didn’t care what color his wings were.


End file.
